G.I.s
G.I.s = The G.I.s (General Infantry) are the bread and butter of the Federal Army, and, more often than not, the ﬁrst soldiers to be deployed into battle, regardless of how well they might cope in the said situation. They are not outﬁtted to adapt, but the GIs are well trained, disciplined, and can generally be expected to give the commander a rather stable payout for their deployment cost. Ever since the treacherous battle of Budapest, the Republic Senate had enacted the Federal Peace Keeper Act which demanded a much stronger emphasis on encouraging male citizens to enlist in the army against the red menace. While initial reactions of the North American citizens towards this bill was initially negative, the promise of low-interest student loans, housing bills, free child care and increased pension to compensate for this infringement of rights was able to quiet down the complaints of the Republic’s less patriotic (and potentially communist) citizens. The brave men and women who enlisted to become soldiers of the Republic are universally sent to boot camp, regardless of which branch and position of the military they desire to serve in. These cadets have to train for two months in various ﬁelds of military discipline to test their physical and mental aptitude, which then define where they are allowed to serve. As the Federal Army’s official goal is to protect the American continent from potential aggressors, 85% of the cadets who pass initial training are chosen to serve as GIs, who are again divided into regular troopers, marines, and airborne paratroopers. For the next three months, GI candidates are trained into more specific aspects of infantry tactics, survival skills, and posing in front of War Correspondents (after all, good publicity is fundamental for a purely voluntary force such as that of the Republic). Compared to infantrymen of more fanatical factions, GIs may not have the same amount of fervor for their ideologies, and it is not uncommon to see many weak willed be rooted out of the program in these three months. The majority of cadets that are not weeded out officially become members of the GIs, who then serve in the military for four years until they are given their promised beneﬁts, or ofered a chance at the officer’s corps. It must be noted, however, that officially only around 20-30% of enlistees will pass the initial phase of the training, so those who are able to join the GIs are unquestionably competent in the art of war. It was only in the coming months that the GIs were given A1 Thompson Sub machine guns. Until recently, there was a general consensus among the military community that automatic weapons were considered too expensive to produce and to distribute to regular soldiers. However, the surprising brutality of warfare between the Red Soldiers and European Storm troopers was more than enough to convince the Military Complex that the days of semi-automatic rifles were long since passed. So, while the incompetent Grunts were ordered to keep their M1 Garands, the GIs were given extra training with their new toys. Needless to say, the soldiers were overjoyed over this piece of news. The Grenades, while not potent enough to destroy tanks, will be more than sufficient in their roles of ravaging light vehicles. |-| Consumables= |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tactics= The G.I is the united republic's first "true" infantry unit. Costing only 3 manpower and 1000 gold, this unit is only slightly more expensive than the grunt, but is several times better than a grunt. The G.I's standard attack is on the scale of average to high, being able to outperform 3 manpower units of European Alliance, Soviet Union (without using Commissars), and Shogun Empire (when Manchurian Infantrymen are not using their swords) in terms of firepower, but lagging far behind the Latin Junta's Guerrillas in terms of mobility and range. The G.I could be considered an equal to the African Warlords' raiders. In terms of pure mobility, firepower, and range, the G.I is therefore considered quite average. Where the G.Is does shine, however, is its ability to do short range artillery work with their concussive grenades. The concussive nature of this weapon allows it to do moderate damage against infantry, beasts, and even armoured vehicles; a privilege only the G.I has. The concussive grenades can therefore be used to damage multiple targets, or be lobbed at enemy units behind cover. While the perceived range of the Grenades seem less than that of the G.I's SMG burst, the range of the G.Is grenade allows them to actually hit targets which their Thompsons may not be able to hit. It should also be noted that, while these grenades can harm other allied infantrymen, the grenades do not actually harm the G.Is that threw them, so do not worry about throwing grenades close to the G.I. That being said, the grenades have a 3 turn cool down, so use it decisively as the G.I can easily be cut down to size by longer ranged and higher damaging units. Category:Units Category:Infantry